


Imagine

by RaisingCaiin



Series: RC's Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar can really be a little shit, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisingCaiin/pseuds/RaisingCaiin
Summary: No, of course I know that anyone could walk by and see us, Tyelpe. Oh but my sweet, that’s half the fun of it.Just imagine the looks on their faces.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> [for the 'exhibitionism/exposure' square on my kink bingo card]

No, of _course_ I know that anyone could walk by and see us, Tyelpe. Oh but my sweet, that’s half the fun of it.

Just imagine – your students, perhaps, or my detractors from the city council, hmmm? Well, whoever they might be, they were only out for an evening stroll before suddenly rounding a corner to find us there, half-clothed and quite obviously on our way to losing even that half.  

Mmmmm. The, hah, _depth_ of their new knowledge would be quite dependent on when exactly they walked by us, would it not? A few moments ago, they might only have learned that you kiss quite masterfully – deep and thorough, relinquishing your possession of your lover only when driven by a bothersome need for breath. Just now, though, they might have learned that your hands tend to wander, to cup a bit of whatever skin might already be showing or else to slip between your lover’s ties seeking a slightly better prize.

Imagine what they might learn if they walked by a few moments from now, hmmm? The size and girth of your cock, perhaps, or else the sweet sweet sounds you make when you slide home? Certainly the ecstasy that must paint my face whenever I feel you there, seated so deep and intimate within me.

Ah, look at that blush – my darling Tyelpe!

Hush now, precious: if you squawk, this really cannot remain a simple fantasy much longer. Silly thing – someone _will_ come to investigate what kind of night bird could possibly sound so much like the city’s lord when he gets his few remaining clothes in an unneeded twist.  

Now, my silly love, do indulge me a moment further, yes? Sweet thing. All right. Now. Imagine the shock in their eyes when they see whatever there is to be seen, whether that is the kiss or some fondling or something more. Yes? Mmmmmm. Do you know what that truly comes down to? Let me tell you then, for as fun as the rest of this has been, that is truly the best part.

And this, my Tyelpe, is because that shock is their realization that the world does not always work in the ways they imagined it did. It is the fleeting confusion in which the rational mind argues with the irrational senses, insisting that _something cannot be so_ even as the evidence insists that _oh yes it certainly can!_ It is the struggle to rearrange apparently broken pieces into something approaching the truth, when really the truth has been there all along for those who have the eyes to see it and the mind to admit that it is so.

Oh, my precious, how I adore that process and watching it play out!

So. There. Now you know. Come, play along with me? No, no – what you were doing before was perfectly adequate already. There you go. Slide your hand up between my thighs and push them apart a little – ah, _very_ nice. Mmmmm – good to know that you need no direction to kiss me again, pet. Now. That balustrade is there for a reason, and I suspect that there is more to it than simply safety or ornamentation, for why else would it be the perfect height for you to push me over –

 _Ahhhh_ , there you go. Now then, my Tyelpe – let them see!


End file.
